Promises
by evilvash
Summary: Knives and Vash have a heart to heart after there final fight, some what based off of the manga.


Disclaimer, sadly, i dont own trigun, i don't own zilcht.

This is a one shot where Vash lost the final fight between him and Knives and he's on his deathbed, will this be the end for mankind?

"Well, Vash, it looks like your little facade is over with now, and we finally know who was right and who was wrong."

'Don't tell me that just because you won, that it automatically makes you right, does it?'

"Of course it does! You're dumber than I thought, brother."

'Well, you're wrong, it doesn't!'

"You're just saying that because you lost."

'If you truly believe that, you don't know me at all...'

"Mm. And just what is that supposed to mean, little brother?"

'It means that just because someone wins a battle, it doesn't mean they where right or wrong. I don't know if my way was the best way, but it was better than yours, that much I know.

"Oh, and why is that?"

'Because, yours would have caused the death and suffering of millions, which I know is wrong, because its wrong to kill. Don't you remember that? Don't you remember Rem teaching us that?'

"What Rem taught us was garbage! Why can't you see that Vash?"

'I know you don't mean that, at least not deep down. I can sense that, otherwise you would have wiped the humans out by now.'

"I was just waiting until you saw things my way. I was afraid you would kill yourself if I killed them all before you saw the light."

'Heh, if thats want you want to believe. Tell me one thing Knives, why? What changed you? Before you caused the ships to fall, you cared for humans just as much as I do; longed to be friends with them. What happened?'

"I grew up."

'So you're saying it was childish, what you use to believe?'

"Yes, they would never become our friends. They would only exploit us! or kill us."

'How can you say that? You know about Meryl and MIllie, and Wolfwood, they befriended me.'

"True, but for how long? Even if a few would welcome us with open arms, eventually they would turn on us."

'What makes you sure of that brother, what?'

"Because that is exactly what they did to our sister, thats what! And not just to Tesla but to so many others. To so many that are stuck in their prisons, they're slowly killing them as they're draining there life away."

'I'm sorry Rem, I-I failed. Its been too long, too long since he's began thining this way, he's never going to change.'

"You're doing it again Vash."

'Doing what?'

"Talking to that woman, as if she were still there."

'Thats because she still is, at least to me, just like Tesla is to you, and me. In any event I'm dying Knives, I can feel it, I'm gonna go anytime now, can't say that is been all fun and games, but, at the same time, I'm glad that I at least had the life I had.'

"What? N-no, don't talk like that Vash, your not going to die, just hang in there, I'm sure there's something I can do t-."

'No,' Vash interupted, 'no, its to late I've used up all my energy, my hair is all black, there's nothing left that you can do.'

"No."

'Their is one thing that you can do for me Knives.'

"I bet I already know what it is."

'Please don't harm anymore humans, protect them until those ships come from Earth to save them.'

"I'm sorry Vash, but I can't do that."

'I see, then I really am a complete failure. Good-bye, brother.'

"Wait, Vash, please, please don't go, I don't want be alone again brother, I just can't stand to be alone again. I-I can't protect them like you did, but I'll at least leave them alone, hopefully they'll leave most of our breathren here and then I can awake them, so that they can live in peace here.

'I .. guess I'll h-have to ... be...happy with that...t-th-thank you, Knives, thank...y-you...'

"V-Vash, wait Vash don't go, not yet, there's so much I want to talk about, so much I need to talk about."

'Sorry KNives..it's time for me to go...to go see..Rem aan..and Tesla.'

"Vash? "Vash, no don't go ,don't leave me all alone brother."

Knives reached out to violently shake his brothers by the shoulders. "Vash please!" Knives didn't care that he was begging, didn't care that he sounded like the little boy he once was.

All Knives knew was that he truly felt alone for the first time. His brother had - once again - deserted him.

"I - I'm scared Vash," he whispered. "Do you remember when we were on the ship? Do you remember what I said after we found out about Tesla?"

Knives laid his head on his brother's still chest. "I said..." Knives bit his lip, oblivious to the tears gathering in his eyes. "I said 'it's pointless to be afraid.' But in reality, I was the one that was afraid." His voice lowered to a whisper."

Knives lowered his head, and wept for the first time in over a hundered years, and hoped that he would see his brother again someday.

----

Well, what did you guys think, this is my first one shot so i hope u liked it, see ya later.


End file.
